Memory Nightmare
by AkixYusei
Summary: Michael wakes up from a memory turned nightmare, one that has haunted him for weeks. In order to relax, he takes a bath in which he gets a surprise visitor with him.


**I'm going to apologize for the little writing I've been doing. I've been extremely busy with band and school. I'll try to get an update to Beating of their Hearts out soon, but no promises. **

**I don't own Underworld.**

* * *

_Michael noticed the beginning of sunrise and took off towards the broken bridge. His heart pounded in his ears as he took two steps at a time to reach Selene. He had to get to her before the sun rose; he had to make it so she wouldn't burn. Every hair on his body was on end, fearing the worst. They were finally safe, they could finally be together._

_As he made it up the staircase, he heard it, the scream of agony that could only be from the one person in the ruins with him. He stopped in horror as the sun engulfed Selene, her body quickly turning to ashes and collapsing into a small pile. He backed up, tears filling his eyes as he cried out._

"No!" The hybrid yelled as his body shot up in bed. His eyes darted frantically throughout the room as his mind raced to catch up with his body. His heard thudded painfully in his chest as he realized he was back home. He glanced beside him and breathed a sigh of relief at the small body curled up in a ball.

Selene was still fast asleep, one hand under the pillow. He always joked about it being because she used to sleep with a gun, but she never disputed it. The other hand was curled around the blanket, keeping it close. Her eyes were closed as she breathed softly; her facial features relaxed and almost could be said as joyful with the small smile that was on her face. Her hair was splayed across her face.

He slipped from the bed, sweat still pouring down his face as he continued to think about the nightmare that had tormented him while sleeping. He felt like his mind was combining his and Lucian's memories, but deep down he knew there was another thing that left him like this.

He went straight towards the bathroom and started up the water for a bath. Normally he would take a shower, but when he was as high strung as he was, a bath was the only thing that he could do, without Selene, that would calm him down. He let the water start to fill the tub as he walked to the mirror to glance at himself.

Michael saw bags under his eyes and his face had turned pale. This nightmare had been reoccurring and he hadn't gotten much sleep since it started. He still hadn't told Selene, afraid of what she would say. He ran a hand through his tangled hair and walked to the bathtub. The running water from the faucet shut off and he calmly entered the warm water.

He leaned his head back against the tile wall behind him, the warm water alleviating the tension in his muscles but not in his mind.

He couldn't help but remember the fear he felt when running up to meet Selene in the ruins all those months ago. He hadn't known that she had fed from Alexander, nor did either of them know the effects of it. He knew that the sun would have killed her, and he wouldn't have been able to live without her should that have happened. Lucky for both of them, the blood made it so she could withstand daylight. They hadn't tested the full extent of her new powers, even five months after that event.

Michael's eyes slid shut and soon he found himself falling asleep, the water lapping up at his neck as he slowly fell back into unconscious.

This time, he was woken up, not from the dream, but from a warm body leaning against his. He let out a soft groan and his eyes slowly opened. A bit of black hair brushed up against his nose as he looked down to see a naked Selene up against his chest. She had nestled up against him, her head tucked just beneath his chin.

"You left the room." She said, having noticed his breathing change so she knew he was awake "You never take a bath without me unless you are upset. Tell me what's wrong." He noticed the way she spoke. She was telling him directly, no suggestions or questions in her statement. The hybrid breathed out a sigh.

"It doesn't matter, Selene." He told her, placing a gentle kiss on her scalp as he breathed in her scent. Selene pulled away slightly and glared at him. He shivered, knowing that she knew he was lying. She lay back down and took his hands, pulling them around her body and placing them on her stomach. The vampire was five months pregnant with his child and she was starting to look it as well. Her normally flat stomach was now a bit larger.

"It does matter, Michael, if it was enough to wake you up and force you to leave the room." She commented "Now, tell me what is wrong."

"I had a nightmare." He started, almost unwilling to continue on, but he knew how much she would push if he didn't continue "It was back when we had fought and killed Marcus and William, when we discovered your immunity to daylight. I dreamt-," He gulped, trying to fight off tears as they rose in his eyes "I dreamt you weren't immune. That by the time I got there, you were nothing more than ashes." He felt her shift so she could face him.

Within seconds, her lips were crushing his in a passionate kiss. Her hands tangled up in his hair, pulling him closer. They only separated when they both needed air. Their chests heaved in sync with each other as they both worked at catching their breath. Selene was the first one to speak after they caught their breath.

"Michael, you need to understand. You can't dwell on what was, just what is. I'm perfectly fine, and you have to see and understand that. I'm better than fine. I'm pregnant with the man I _love's _child. I'm happy and you don't have to worry about me anymore. I didn't burn, and that's what matters, so stop dwelling." He opened his mouth to make a comment back, but she shushed him. Her head moved to lay on his shoulder and she wrapped his arms around her again. A smile appeared on both their faces as they felt a soft kick; her inside her womb and him against his hand. "Now rest, my love, for you deserve a couple hours of undisturbed sleep. Take a nap in the bath. I'll wake you up when it's time to go outside." He would have fought her, but the exhaustion was too great. He kissed her cheek before his eyes slid closed. For the first time in weeks, he slept peacefully and without nightmares.

* * *

**Please review and no flames.**


End file.
